


New Home, New Adventures And New Memories

by SerahSanguine



Series: New Adventures. [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Post-Episode: s11e10 My Struggle IV, Post-Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerahSanguine/pseuds/SerahSanguine
Summary: Jackson (Will) comes home from college to a surprise.This whole short fic came from a quote by Atticus'I don't believe in magic'The young boy said.The old man smiled.'You will when you see her'
Relationships: Dana Scully & William | Jackson Van De Kamp, Fox Mulder & William | Jackson Van De Kamp, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: New Adventures. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022419
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	New Home, New Adventures And New Memories

**Author's Note:**

> just a short fluff piece that I can see cannon in my head

August; 2019 

Jackson, now going by his given birth name William had long since moved in with Mulder and Scully and their little girl Lilly. With the threat now long passed and never a chance of ever returning. He now attended a high prestige college and doing rather well. While he was at college, Mulder was going to give him the surprise of his life. They had built him his very own small guest house on the land near the house (since there was so much of it) the house contained a living room, kitchen, one king-size bedroom with an en-suite shower room. With more to add on at a later date. It was far enough away to have his personal space but close enough to have family there if need be.

Scully had just finished the last of the preparations for the salad to go along with the BBQ that Mulder was doing in the back garden. Watching Their nearly 1-year-old daughter run around on the grass-catching butterflies and being carefree. Lilly had only started to walk barely 2 months ago but being a perfect mix of not only her but Mulder as well within the first two weeks of her walking she was running. 

Scully stopped what she was doing when she heard a car outside, looking out the window she smiled seeing a familiar car pull up in the driveway she went to the door. 

“Lilly someones here to see you” Scully shouted Lilly’s red hair flowed in the wind and her pale freckled face turned towards her mother and she let out a toothy grin.

“Wiii, wii” Lilly said innocently she ran not towards her mom but towards her big brother. 

William stepped out of the car with his baggy dark jeans and lost grey t-shirt looking even more like Mulder than ever with his overgrown hair and a leather jacket. All Scully could hear was Lilly shouting ‘Wii, Wii’ over and over again. She walked towards them just as Will picked up his little sister giving her a big squeeze.

“Hey Squirt, looks who got so big”, Lilly smiled hugging her brother harder.

“Hi, Dana,”

“Hi Will, your Dads out pack trying to cook on the bbq.”

Scully didn’t mind being called by her first name by her son; she didn't want to replace his adoptive mother and they came to some silent agreement that when he was ready he would call her mom. Which at first made her uncomfortable but she was just used to it by now it didn't phase her.

“When did she start running?” 

“A few months back, round about the time she started to say your name.”

“Wow, she took to that quick,”

“She certainly did, come in and I'll go grab your father. ”

They walk into the house Lilly still tucked into the crook of her brother's neck. A few minutes later both Scully and Mulder had returned to the house. 

“Hey son, how’ve you been, still fighting back the ladies?”

“Good and always.”

“Boy’s,” Scully said certainly before continuing “Why don’t you show Will your surprise and I will finish the food, and then we can all sit down and catch up.”

“Ok, this way Will,” Mulder said the leading way out of the back door with Will close behind. 

They went down the field and around the large pond that sat at the end following the new dirt road came to a large ground floor dwelling. 

“Whose is this? Has someone new moved close to you?”

“Well Will this is your house, it’s a late 18th birthday present to you” 

“But how.. When, what! “ 

“Skinner helped out; he still was not cleared to go back fully to the office; Doggett helped him towards the end. After what happened in the past year, your mom and I thought you needed something permanent. We have been working on it since you last went back to college on the evenings and most weekends. Your mom and Monica are the ones who decorated it including furniture.”

Mulder smiled at the younger man's lack of words “come on come in” Mulder unlocked the front door and passed the keys behind him to his son. And stepping out of the way watching his son's eyes as he was in awe of his new accommodation. 

The boy looked around and the cream and grey walls with ample amount of space with a corner couch and small glass coffee table with light windows, it was an open plan living with a large kitchen to the left with its light blue marble worktops and blue double fridge freezer and normal kitchen accessories. Will walked through the living room to find the master bedroom with a queen-sized dark oak bed with walk in wardrobe also an ensuite shower room, the opposite was a large claw foot white tub with his and hers sink and large mirror. 

“Dad I… just don’t know what to say..” 

Mulder didn't miss you use of the word dad but took it under his belt for he knew things were certainly going in a good direction “A Thank you might be a start” he said snickering. 

“Of course thank you” his smile is wide just like Scullys. Will walked over to his dad, Lilly still snuggled on his chest. With Lilly in one arm, he reached around his dad and hugged him. 

“Haha, she missed you” gesturing towards the small little girl.

“I missed her too, she looking more and more like Dana every time I see her,” he said with awe.

“I know and luckily neither of you have my nose” Mulder replied jokingly. 

“It was our pleasure now we better head back before your mom burns the food.”

“No Mulder that's just you.” 

They both laughed and walked towards the main house. Both men never thought the time would come where they would be here as a family. 

They had got talking about girls and if Will had found anyone he liked more than just being someone to hang around with and Will started to blush a crimson red.

“I take that as a yes."

“Well yes, I like the girl. She laughs at my jokes even if they're not funny. She's caring and honest. She knows how I'm feeling before I do and I umm.. God this is awkward umm. How do you know you love someone?” 

“It’s like Magic,” Mulder said. 

“I don't believe in Magic” the younger boy stated. 

The older man smiled.

“You will when you see her”

Will nodded and they walked in silence, pondering what his dad had said. The night went well they eat food and talked about college, they were finally a family. 

The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> As Allways Thank you for reading, I appreciate your feedback good or bad please let me know.


End file.
